A prank forgotten
by Shinpi-tekina yume
Summary: Marshall goes to see Prince Gumball with a plan- but when he sees the prince coming out of the shower all that is forgotten. (Idk what genre this would even be. It was mostly just me messing around with first person p.o.v s. I think I did okay...but it definitely is not my strong suit. Have fun reading!)


_Creak._

I opened the window slowly, not wanting his royal highness to find out I was there just yet. It was always fun scaring him- getting to see the way he blushed and wondered how long I was there, or the way he jumped and dropped whatever he was holding. He could just be so uptight sometimes that I'd just _have_ to. And it's not like he didn't like it- the window was left unlocked every time. If he really hated my visits he could always just lock the windows- though I'd still get in anyways.

I floated into his room, gently closing the window behind me. Nothing was out of place; it was the perfect spotless room. Looking around, I could never get over just how…_pink_ everything was. If it were anyone else I would have just laughed at them and called them wimpy- but this guy had a way of making wimpy look cute in such a desirable way. Everything about the candy prince was desirable…the way he walked with an air of confidence- which would waiver when I was around, the way he spoke, the way he would jump when I scared him, the way he blushed, the way he moaned and squirmed…_no_! Marshall Lee vampire was on a mission and would not get distracted by being caught up in a daydream!

Noticing the pink clock on the opposite wall I sighed, disappointed. I leaned my axe bass against the wall and floated to the bed, laying a comfortable four inches off the mattress. It was about seven o'clock and I didn't expect the gumwad to be back until at least eight. Since he didn't tell me where he'd be, I figured it would be better if I just stayed in his room and him when he got back for the night. '_Might as well catch a few z's while I'm here._' I thought already closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. I would put my plan into action when he got back. I finally fell into the comfortably empty void of sleep, a smile playing on my lips at the thought of the look soon to be on Gumball's face.

'_I can't believe the council spoke for eight hours! Patience is a virtue, but a prince can only have so much of it.'_ The candy prince walked slowly- tired from the endless meeting, into his room. Glancing around the room, he could see nothing out of place…but something seemed strange. There was something off about it. Scanning the room carefully, his eyes landed on the red object leaning in the corner against the wall. _'Strange…why's that here?'_

The pink prince walked over to the corner, picking up said object. _'I thought I put this away earlier.'_ He walked over and put the book back on his bookshelf where it belonged. _'That must have been it.'_

Going over to the closet, the teen picked up a towel and pair of pajamas- the t-shirt that Marshall had given him a while ago, a pair of boxers, and some pink sweatpants. He then walked over to the adjoining bathroom to bathe before bed.

'_Oh my glob, I can't believe he didn't notice me.'_ The Gumwad didn't even notice my axe bass in the corner. He had totally looked over it when he looked around the room. I managed to turn invisible right before he opened the door, but I didn't have enough time to go get my axe. I froze absolutely still- frozen in midair as those purple eyes slowly passed me and my guitar. It wasn't until he went into the bathroom, closing the door after him that I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned visible again. I didn't bother hiding it- he wouldn't have long enough after he walked back out that door to notice it.

I walked over to the bathroom door and turned the knob slowly, trying not to make any noise. I took a quick look around and saw his faint outline behind the thick shower curtain. There was no way he could see me through that. The sound of running water echoed through the room, accompanied by the sound of humming. _'Aw, how cute._' So his royal highness sung in the shower. I smirked finding what I was looking for- his clothes on the edge of the sink. I grabbed them and the towel, repressing a laugh as I left just as quietly as I had come and closed the door behind me.

I tossed his clothes into the corner, somewhere near my bass and listened as the sound of the shower died down.

"Huh? Strange…I just put my clothes here." He couldn't find his clothes anywhere. They had just been there a minute ago before he stepped into the shower, where could they have gone? It wasn't like clothes could move on by themselves; not even his towel was anywhere to be seen. Padding over to the door, the teen wondered what could have possibly happened. The tile was freezing cold under his feet, but the mist in the room kept the room comfortably warm. He was loath the leave the bathroom without anything on, but he didn't have any other choice.

Opening the door and stepping out into the room, the warm and humid air of the bathroom rushed out into the bedroom. The rush of cooler air chilled the prince, making him shiver slightly. The water clinging to his skin and dripping from his hair made him cold now left him wishing that he had his towel on. Swinging the door shut behind him he started towards the closet, but only made it halfway before a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around him from behind. A hot tongue licked the shell of his ear, "What's wrong Gumball? You look surprised to see me"

Seeing Gumball walk out of that bathroom door naked was more than I thought I could handle. I couldn't resist a dripping wet, naked prince; his body was practically _begging_ me to ravage it.

"Marshall! W-what are you doing here?" his speech faltered a bit as I slowly licked my way up his neck, nibbling on the prince's earlobe. The sugary sweetness of him filled my mouth, intoxicating me. I wanted more.

"Why, I came to visit you of course. I was just _dying_ to see you" I whispered into his ear, loving the way he shivered and visibly tried to hold back a moan. Everything about the boy was desirable.

"S-stop" he whimpered, already sporting a full blush across his face. His weak protests only fueled me more.

"But why Gumball, you're enjoying it aren't you?" I slid my hand slowly up his stomach until it reached one of his rosy-pink nipples. I tweaked it, pinching, rolling it between my fingers- listening to the sweet whimpers that managed to slip passed his lips.

"No, I-I'm not!" came his breathless reply, a moan made it sound unconvincing.

My lips stretched into a smirk against his neck. "Then why's your face all red?" I breathed into his ear, having to hold back a chuckle at how he had to put a hand against his mouth to try and hold back his noises. "Just relax Gum, I'll make you feel really good."

I craned my neck down, latching onto the base of his neck. Nipping, Sucking, Licking- I couldn't get enough of the pink boy in front of me. My other hand that had been keeping the prince firmly in place against me slid downwards, gripping his hardening pink shaft.

"Ahn! M-marshall!" his eyes screwed shut and his body quivered; if I weren't behind him he would have probably fallen over already. "P-please."

"Please what Gum?" I whispered back into his ear, giving his shaft a light squeeze. "Tell me what you want," I gave his nipple a rough tug "and maybe I'll give it to you."

"I want- ngh" he faltered, trying to ignore the pleasure I was giving him long enough to speak. "I w-want you to- aah, to touch me more! Touch me…down _there_." The noble candy prince trembled, whimpering from my teasing. I loved how quickly I could turn him into a lustful moaning, panting mess.

"Oh, you mean here?" I asked, beginning to stroke his now hard penis at an agonizingly slow pace. "Is this what you want?"

"Ma-marsh! F-Faster, _please!_" how could I have said no to that? I sped up my ministrations, running my hand up and down his member quicker- and biting into the flesh of his neck. Precum began to bead from his slit, making my movements easier. "Wait! I-I'm going to..!"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you"

"A-ah…! Marsh…MARSHALL!" he came into my hand, splattering his seed against my hand and on the floor.

Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I licked the semen off of it slowly- savoring the taste. "So sweet."

Gumball could only stare with half-lidded eyes still hazy from his recent orgasm. He must have noticed my little 'problem', because knitting his brow he whispered, "You're still hard…"

I gripped his hips and began to grind against him. "Well, would you like to do something about that?"

"Y-yes.."

That small, strangled moan was all I needed. I picked him up bridal style- one arm under his knees and one under his back with his arms wrapped around my neck, and carried him to the bed. Dropping him lightly onto the bed, I crawled up to him so that I was above him- knees on either side of his hips and one hand beside his head, bracing myself. "Suck." I said, holding three fingers against his lips.

My eyes were glued to the sight of my fingers disappearing into that warm, wet cave. He sucked on them, coating my fingers with saliva. I could feel his tongue circling each finger, making sure to get them all- making such erotic noises.

Finally turning my attention to the body below me, I latched onto his collarbone. I left sloppy kisses across his chest and down to his stomach, pausing only to give each nipple a good nip and a lick. Finally reaching my goal I pulled my fingers out of his mouth with an audible '_pop_'. Satisfied with the prince's work I brought my fingers down to is entrance, circling it lightly. "You ready?"

He only nodded, his lips parted slightly and a blush that went all the way up to the tips of his ears.

I pushed in the first finger, watching his eyebrows come together and loving the way he bit his lip. "Quit trying to hold back, I want hear you moan for me."

"S-shut- uhn!" I cut him off, plunging another finger inside of him. I twisted them around, scissoring them, trying to find that one spot that would make him see stars; nothing was better than getting to see my Gumball writhing beneath me, begging for more. I added the third finger, stretching him even wider. "M-marsh.."

With my free hand I began to stroke his manhood back to life. Leaning in I blew cool air against the tip before I took him whole, my lips reaching the base.

"N-no…aah!" The sudden action caused his back to arch off of the bed, loud moans filling the room. I bobbed my head along his shaft, occasionally sucking on just his head and running my tongue along the slit. I pumped my fingers in and out to the rhythm. "AH! T-there!"

'_Found it._' I pulled my fingers out, earning a whimper at the loss and gave him one last sensual lick from the base to the tip. I zipped my jeans and pulled them and my boxers off- leaving me in only my open plaid shirt. Backing up so that I leaned against the headboard, I dragged him up with me. "Ride me."

Those two simple words made the candy prince's eyes widen and his face to become even redder- if that was even possible. "B-but"

"Aw, c'mon Gum. It'll be fun." Placing a tender kiss on his lips, I ran my fingers comfortingly through his hair. "I've got you."

He nodded and rested his forehead against mine, holding onto my shoulders to brace himself while he aligned my cock with his entrance. Shaking, he lowered himself slowly onto me. _'So good..'_ It took every ounce of will power I had to not start pounding into him right then and there. The heat felt incredible around me, and his panting heavily into my ear didn't help any.

"Mhn, can you feel me inside? You're so hot and tight, like you're trying to swallow me." He whimpered, rocking his hips against mine. "Move. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock."

The prince shivered, finding pleasure in being spoken to like that. Holding onto my shoulders for leverage he picked himself up slowly, not stopping until only the tip was left inside and then dropping until I was completely inside him again. He picked up the pace; the sounds of sex filled the room.

I ran my hands down his back gripping his hips, slamming him down onto my cock."TH-THERE!" I watched as his head flew back, mouth agape and moaning. "M-marsh!"

Meeting his thrusts, I leaned in- melding our lips together. "Mphf!" I forced my tongue into his mouth, his sweet saliva mixing with mine.

The prince broke the kiss, his back arched and eyes screwed shut. "Ahn. S-so close."

I leaned down and sucked on his collar bone, making sure to leave a large purple mark. "Scream my name."

"Ah, aa! MARSHALL!" he screamed lost in pleasure as I slammed him downwards, the head of my cock ramming into his prostate. He came, coating both of our stomachs with his seed. Completely spent, he collapsed onto my chest.

"Gum..! Ugh!" It was too much, his walls tightened around me. Burying my fangs deep in his neck, I thrust into him one last time climaxing. "Gumball!"

I went slack against the headboard, enjoying my orgasm induced high.

Satisfied now the vampire pulled out of his lover, earning a weak moan in response. He brought them both down to lie on the mattress- one arm curling around the prince and bringing him close, so that his lover's head rested on his chest; his other hand running through pink hair. "I love you Gum."

"Mm.." the prince stirred slightly, drowsy from the pair's recent activities. "Mar…"

"Shh, it's okay. Go to sleep."

Using the little bit of energy he had left, the pink teen lifted himself up just enough to place a gentle kiss on the other's lips before collapsing once again. "I love you too.."


End file.
